


Healing Hearts

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and stuff, M/M, Stargazing, Valentine's Day cuteness, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian isn't sure if he remembers how to be romantic anymore... thankfully, he gets an idea before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaXSpears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/gifts).



> This was written on the request of ElizaXSpears, who wanted some Joseb Valentines day cuteness.
> 
> I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this at first. Therefore, i decided to make Sebastian just as indecisive as i was and rolled with it. this is the result and i hope you all enjoy! Happy Valentines Day!~

It had been a long time since Sebastian last allowed himself to even think about this day in February.  Especially considering it was only three days after the death of his daughter

However… now, things were different.  Lily’s death was still a raw wound that most likely would never heal completely… but now, he had something to look forward to in his life again.  

It had been almost a year since Beacon, a year since he had put that place and Mobius behind him.  Saved Joseph and ultimately divorced the woman he had loved for nine years when he found out she was an agent.  Another wide wound ripped right into his heart that he never expected to actually heal.  

Though he had never anticipated this situation, over the last few months of their mutual recovery, something ended up sparking between Sebastian and his partner.  Eventually, the two became more than just co-workers… more than just friends.  And soon, Joseph had begun to heal wounds Sebastian never thought would go away.

Sadly, despite wanting to do something romantic for the holiday, it seemed Sebastian had lost all sense of romance.  Like he had somehow forgotten how to celebrate this day of love and partnership.  Despite spending the last few days trying to come up with something, Valentine’s Day was now only a few hours away and Sebastian had nothing to show for it.

With a defeated sigh, Sebastian decided to turn in for the night.  Attempt to get some sleep.  Hopefully, tomorrow would bring some sort of miracle.

* * *

In the morning, Sebastian wasn’t pleased to find he still drew a blank.  Getting dressed for work, Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror and tried his best to focus.  What would Joseph find romantic?  God, ten years of being partners and three months of dating you’d think you’d know a guy… apparently, not well enough.  Shaking his head, Sebastian finished his outfit by sliding his leather harness onto his shoulders before attaching his detective badge to his belt.

Heading out, Sebastian lit a cigarette and climbed into his vehicle.  Starting it a moment later and heading off to work.  It was cold, of course, considering snow was still falling outside thanks to a late winter.  In addition, it was extra cold now considering after his divorce, Sebastian had gotten rid of his trench coat.  It was odd not wearing it… but in order to move on, Sebastian had decided to cleanse his life of Myra and the things that reminded him of his ex-wife.  Unfortunately, that included his signature coat.  Leaving only Lily to remain.  It had been a hard decision, but one he had needed to make.

* * *

“Sebastian?  Were you even listening to a word I told you?” snapping out of his thoughts, Sebastian looked up at Joseph as he stood – arms crossed over his chest in disapproval – and looked at Sebastian quizzically.

“Sorry… what were you saying?” Joseph shook his head, tapping a gloved finger against his arm before sitting down on the man’s desk.

“What’s wrong, Seb?  You’re really out of it today.”

“Nothing.” Sebastian lied, but Joseph knew better.

“If it’s because you’re worried about…  _today_ , then don’t.  It’s okay, i understand.  We don’t have to do anything.”

“We  _are_  going to do something.” Sebastian replied stubbornly, he just had to figure out what that  _something_ was.

“Okay… but it doesn’t have to be anything special, okay?” Sebastian didn’t reply as Joseph got off his desk and quickly gave the older man a kiss on the forehead, “Besides… you’re starting to turn a little  _gray_.  Wouldn’t want you stressing yourself out and making it  _worse_.” Sebastian chuckled, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face.

“Shut the fuck up, Oda, and get back to work.”

* * *

By the end of the day, Sebastian had still come up with nothing.  It was time to clock out, time to head home considering it had turned dark hours ago.  With a defeated sigh, Sebastian gathered his things and met up with Joseph so they could walk to the parking lot together.  As they headed out, they talked mostly about the caseload until they came to the front doors.

Sebastian wasn’t sure why, but as they walked toward their cars, the detective suddenly looked up and noticed the moon was full that night.  And that’s when he  _finally_  got an idea.

“Hey Jo, how about you come with me?  Think I finally figured something out.” hearing that, Joseph smiled.

“Alright, but I have to do something first.  Go wait in the car.  I’ll be there in a moment.” Sebastian nodded, not thinking to question it as they parted ways and Sebastian headed for his car.  Unlocking it, Sebastian climbed in and started it to let the heat run.  Waiting for Joseph, Sebastian just hoped this would be the right call.

When Joseph returned, he climbed into the passenger seat and placed the leather satchel he carried in his lap.  The satchel usually held a spare outfit, in case something happened at work where he would need new clothes.  However, if Sebastian wasn’t mistaken, it looked a little… thicker than usual.  Assuming it was just the light, Sebastian waited for Joseph to get situated before driving off.

* * *

Half an hour’s worth of driving later, Sebastian had driven them out of Krimson entirely.  Out to a small, remote area just by the coast before he stopped and turned off the car.  Joseph quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t hesitate before joining Sebastian outside the vehicle.  They then sat on the hood of Sebastian’s car and instantly, Sebastian watched as Joseph’s face lit up.

In their rookie years, Joseph once commented that the only thing he hated about Krimson and Toronto was the fact you ‘couldn’t see the night sky properly’.  Probably not the highlight of romantic endeavors, but Joseph seemed to be appreciating it.  Especially considering tonight, they were treated to a rarely clear sky filled with stars.  And above all else, a large halo that circled the full moon.  Coupled with the snow still on the ground, Sebastian had to admit, it was a nice sight.  Even if he was freezing his balls off.

Leaning over to him, Joseph kissed Sebastian’s cheek before speaking in a soft whisper.

“This is perfect.” pleased with himself, Sebastian turned his head and was about to kiss the other man’s head when he felt a rather large box being set in his lap.  Distracted from kissing his partner, Sebastian glanced down and noticed a white clothing box now sitting in his lap.

“Wh… what’s that?”

“Open it and you’ll find out.” with a sigh, Sebastian obeyed and opened it with Joseph still leaning against his shoulder.  He then brushed some tissue paper out of the way before finding a thick-fabriced article of clothing.  Because of the dim light, and the article’s dark color, Sebastian wasn’t able to make out what it was exactly until he pulled it from the box.  It took him a moment to realize it was a new trench coat in a similar style of his old one, just a different color and in far better shape, “I figured you shouldn’t keep walking around without one so… i decided to buy you a new one.  I… hope it’s okay?” Sebastian smiled softly.

“It’s great, Joseph… thank you.” gently coaxing Joseph to sit up straight, Sebastian slipped off the hood of his car before pulling on the coat.  Surprisingly, it fit perfectly.  Almost instantly warming him up and shielding him from the cold.  His smile growing, Sebastian looked back at Joseph who seemed to be practically beaming.

“I’m glad you like it.” giving a slight chuff, Sebastian stepped over to Joseph and took him by the cheeks before pressing their lips together.  

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Joseph.” Sebastian quietly spoke when their lips parted.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” his partner echoed before giving him a gentle peck on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
